Raven's Sercret
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Raven left the teen titans and five years later meets up with Starfire while dropping her son off at school. What will this meeting bring? Redone pairings: RaexOC StarxRob CyXBee KFxJinx


**AN: I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans just this story line and some of my OC's.  
**

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Titans**

It was the night before her birthday and Raven sat in her bathroom staring in the mirror at her paler than usual complexion. She had just been violently ill and isn't sure why that would be. _Knock knock!_ She jumped at the sound and quickly rinsed her mouth and went to her door. Upon opening it she found the somewhat guilty looking face of her boyfriend.

"Beast Boy what are you doing here this late?" She asked curiously.

"Well we need to talk about something," he said. She gave him a questioning look but let him in anyway.

"What is it?" She asked once they were seated on her bed.

"I have to leave for awhile." He said not meeting her eyes. "Steve needs me back at with the Doom Patrol."

"But what about us, we're your team...and me?" She asked trying to keep her emotions in check until he was done speaking.

"It's not forever I promise." He said finally looking her in the eyes. He grabbed both her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "I've also talked to Robin, it's only gonna be for about six months,"

"Six months?" She exclaimed reeling back. "But why so long?" Suddenly she felt dizzy and sick again. She got up and hurried to the bathroom, where she was sick once more.

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast Boy said worriedly as he held her hair back from her face and rubbed her back softly.

"Nothing just feeling a bit sick, I think I have a bug that's all," she said wiping her mouth and standing back up to rinse it.

"Are you sure, I could stay longer if you want me too."

"What do you mean longer?"

"Oh yeah, I have to leave by tonight," he said sheepishly.

"No I'm fine you go," she said somewhat bitterly.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes I am, just go," she said and he was gone.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were awful and it wasn't just because Beast Boy was gone but because Raven was sick every morning now, and she now knew why. She was about two months pregnant with Beast Boy's baby and he would be gone for most of her pregnancy unless he stayed later then it would be the whole pregnancy. She hasn't told anyone yet, and doesn't know if she wants anyone to know. She knows she'll never be able to abort, and she doesn't want to give up the baby. She had only one option if she was to keep a secret this big, and that was to leave the Teen Titans. So she gathered all her belongings and after writing a note left the tower, for what she was sure was going to be a very long time.

Raven decided that moving as far from Jump City as she could would be the best option right now. And she chose to live in Gotham which was two days by car from Jump. She found an apartment and moved in, and that is where she lives for the rest of her pregnancy

* * *

Starfire went looking for Raven the day she left, hoping to go out and shop for awhile. When she knocked on the door and received no answer from her Gothic friend, she opened the door only to find it bare. She walked into the room confused, until she came to Raven's bed and found a note addressed to the team.

_Dear Titans, _

_I have decided to leave the team, not because Beast Boy left, but for my own reasons. I'm truly sorry I didn't say anything to any of you before I left, but I couldn't stay any longer. I'll miss you all, especially Beast Boy. _

Raven.

Starfire gasped and ran out the living room where the boys were. "Robin! Cyborg! Raven has run away," she said tears welling in her eyes. Robin jumped to his feet as Star handed him the note. He felt angry that she wouldn't say anything but knew that there was no way they could've stopped her anyway.

"This is gonna break BB," Cyborg muttered after reading the note. "Why did she decide to leave now anyway?"

"Who knows but if she needs her space we'll give it to her." Robin replied. "And we'll just have to hope that she contacts us."

* * *

(_Eight months later) _

Raven now known as Rachel Roth is at the hospital giving birth to her first child, and it's going rough for her since she has no one there with her just the nurse and her doctor, Dr. Mark Johnson.

"All right Rachel I need you to push one last time, real big for me."

"Al-All right," she gasped out and let out a loud scream followed by the cry of her baby.

"It's a boy," Dr. Johnson said, as he put the baby on Rachel's chest as he cut the cord.

Rachel looked down at the screaming baby, who had her skin color but was blonde, which must of been the Beast Boy's real hair color, she cooed at the baby and he began to calm down, his eyes opened slightly to reveal sapphire eyes. "He's perfect," she whispered.

"We need to take him to get him cleaned and into something warm." Nurse Layla said kindly, gently taking the baby from his mother.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Spencer Garfield Roth," Rachel said feeling exhausted.

"Go to sleep, we'll bring him back in a little while." Dr. Johnson said, and Rachel nodded her head.

* * *

"It's so good to have you back Beast Boy!" Starfire said giving the green young man a crushing hug, even though she is eight months pregnant. When she let go finally and he was greeted by the other two, he looked around the room.

"Where's Rae?" he asked, and felt the room go sad. "What's wrong, where is she?"

"We don't know Beast Boy," Robin said as Starfire turned to him and embraced him. "She's been MIA for eight months now,"

"Well why didn't any one send word to me?" Beast Boy asked rage building up inside. "She's the reason I came back, and you're telling me you don't know what happened to her?" He yelled. "Did you even try looking for her?"

"How can you even accuse us of that?" Starfire asked teary eyed. "Of course we did, but she doesn't want to be found so we can't find her."

"Well obviously you didn't do a good enough job!" Beast Boy yelled, then stormed out of the tower.

"Why does it feel like the team just disbanded?" Cyborg asked feeling saddened that his friends were both gone.

"Because I think it just did," Robin replied holding Starfire close to him.

* * *

(five years later)

Rachel and Spencer now live in a three bedroom house, near Spencer's school.

"Spencer are you ready for school yet?" Rachel asked from the kitchen where she was finishing breakfast.

"Yes mommy," the little boy ran into the room fully dressed and with his back pack. He set it down next to his chair and climbed into it. "I'm hungry is the food done yet?" he asked.

Spencer for a five year old is quite smart for his age.

"Yes honey, it's your favorite dinosaur shaped pancakes." Rachel said smiling at her son, but feeling a twinge of sadness that he looks a lot like his father with his slightly pointed ears.

"Yay!" he cheered bouncing in his seat as his mother put his pancakes on his plate along with some bacon. She put some syrup on them as well for him.

"So how is first grade treating you?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"It's awesome, although the other kids tease me cause I'm younger than them." He said around his food. He took a gulp of his milk before continuing. "But Bella, she's my friend she doesn't let anyone pick on me,"

"That's good," Rachel said ruffling his hair. Soon he was finished eating, and together they went out to the car. "Buckle up honey," he did so and off they went.

When they arrived Rachel got out so she could say good bye to Spencer, she gave him a quick kiss and sent him on his way. He ran over to a little girl with long black hair and emerald eyes. As she turned to go back to her car she bumped into another woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the woman said, and when Rachel looked up she was met by a very familiar face. "Oh my X'hal, Raven?"

"Starfire?" Rachel asked eyes wide.

"I finally found you," Starfire said softly. "Wait until Richard hears this,"


End file.
